gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Eris
Eris is a manufacturing company for athletic shoes and apparel featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description In GTA III, some radio advertisements explain the "benefits" of working for the company. The company employee Joey, a child who "sewed his hands together", is a reference towards accusations of Nike's "sweatshops" and use of child labor in the manufacture of its products. In GTA San Andreas, Eris shops can be found in San Andreas, although the player can only buy Eris T-shirts from Binco stores. There are radio advertisements for one Eris product, called "Pump-Up shoes", a parody of the real life Nike Air Jordan basketball shoes, which also sported inflatable air pockets inside the shoe. According to Eris, 'women love winners, and winners wear shoes.' In GTA IV, it is revealed that Pete Vassal, one of the founders and board members of Eris, was involved in a steroid scandal in 2008, courting more controversy; inaccessible Eris shops also made a physical appearance throughout Liberty City. The player cannot wear anything made by the brand, however. Despite this, many pedestrians can been seen wearing Eris clothing, footwear and backpacks. It is possible that Eris was functional for the player in the beta version the game, but the idea was scrapped. In GTA V, the player can find Eris shoes boxes inside Sub Urban and Discount Stores throughout San Andreas. The brand itself is also featured in the Leopolds store in Rockford Hills. Many golf players inside the golf club (such as Glenn Mather and Todd Rosenweig) wear Eris sweaters, and lifeguard units, including those in vehicles, sometimes where Eris life-jacket equipment. The GTA Online character can also buy an Eris clothing at any Binco or Checkout! store. Influence The company is a parody of Nike. Eris means 'strife' in Greek, whereas Nike means 'victory'. The logo is also somewhat similar to that of DC Shoes because of letter "E" being inverted, much like the "D" and "C". Radio Commercial in GTA III *'Voiceover:' A good shoe starts from the ground up. At Eris we make high-quality footwear. In fact, you can find Eris running shoes in over 140 countries around the world. In the past, there has been some criticism about our workers. That's why I'm here in one of Eris factories so you can meet some of them... Excuse me, sir, do you enjoy your job here? *'Child:' It's fun... We get to play with knives! *'Voiceover:' Heh, I see... is there a real sense of teamwork? *'Children:' My friend Joey sewed his hands together! *'Voiceover:' Wow, you're learning some real skills! How about the salary and benefits? *'Children:' Yesterday, I made a dollar! *'Voiceover:' You see, that's the kind of dedication we have to our employees and the quality of our shoes. Eris Running Shoes. Always running... from something. Footwear Made by Eris (HD Universe) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Eris-GTASA-exterior.png|Rodeo, Los Santos ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Manzano Road and Sacramento Avenue, Leftwood, Alderney * Long John Avenue, Leftwood, Alderney Eris-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Dillon Street and Montauk Avenue, Downtown Broker, Broker Gallery Eris-Logo,_IV.png|Eris logo. Eris-GTASA-advert.png|Advertisement (GTA SA). Eris-GTASA-advert2.png|Advertisement (GTA SA). Eris-GTASA-advert3.png|Alternative advertisement for Eris (GTA SA). Eris-GTASA-advert4.png|A dilapidated Eris billboard (GTA SA). Eris-GTASA-trackjackets.jpg|Purchasable track tops in Sub Urban. CabbieisnotAlbany-GTACTW.png|An Eris shop in GTA Chinatown Wars. Eris-GTAV-ShoesBoxes.jpg|Eris shoes boxes, GTA V. Eris-GTAV-Shirt.png|Eris shirt in GTA V. Eris-GTAV-Pedestrian.png|A pedestrian using an Eris shirt. LifeguardFrogger-GTAV-Peds.png|Peds inside the "Lifeguard" Frogger wearing Eris life-jackets. ItaliGTBCustom-DebrisLivery-GTAO-front.png|Eris livery for the Itali GTB Custom, incorrectly named "Debris" in the livery options. Trivia *Derrick McReary purchases his clothing from this store. *The first letter in the Eris logo is actually a symbol of the 5 fingered hand of Eris, a logo in the Principia Discordia as a symbol of the same-named goddess of Chaos. This is a nod to the cult of "Discordianism", a popular mock-religion popularized by The Illuminatus Trilogy. *In Playboy X's penthouse, there is an Eris box with one shoe in it. *Some enemies wear Eris T-shirts in Rockstar's Max Payne 3.The brand also makes a brief appearance in Rockstar's Manhunt.An Eris T-Shirt in Manhunt. *Eris could be a reference to "aris", a Cockney slang word for buttocks. See Also *Heat *ProLaps References de:Eris es:Eris pl:ERIS ru:Eris Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Clothing Stores Category:Companies Category:Corporations Category:In-Game Products Category:Clothing Brands Category:Commercials